


Our Love is Gone

by Thalassophobia



Series: Drables (because nothing makes sense anymore) [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Josh Dun, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Tyler Joseph, Jenna is a sweetheart, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph One Shot, M/M, Sad Josh Dun, Sad with a Happy Ending, There was a misunderstanding, i need some sleep, it’s like 4:30 here, okay, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalassophobia/pseuds/Thalassophobia
Summary: I wrote this at like 4:30 am okay, cut me some slack peeps.





	Our Love is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 4:30 am okay, cut me some slack peeps.

Josh wasn’t even sure how this happened. All he knew is that he was at the bar, drunk, and crying into the phone, talking to Jenna who was listening to his drunken slurs. His cheek still stung and the more he thought about it, the more he missed Tyler.

Tyler and Josh have been dating for six years by now. They were madly in love with each other, so it was a surprise that Tyler even thought Josh was cheating.   
It was stupid, really.

Josh was at party, with his friends. Tyler really did not want to go, due to having a little higher anxiety that day. He needed some time for himself to relax and chill out. Too bad that did not happen. Tyler knew that Debby, Josh’s ex was going to be there. He also knew that Debby and Joshua liked to hang out still. It _pissed_ him off greatly, because Debby still really liked Josh. But, Josh was his, not hers, so he wouldn’t have to worry about it, right? That was until a picture of Debby and Josh slow dancing appeared on his Instagram feed. They were kissing in the photo, and it was really well taken. That’s when Tyler felt his heart snap in his chest. How could Josh do that? Tears filled his brown eyes as he packed up Josh’s stuff.

A few hours later, Josh was home. He smiled, walking up the stairs wanting nothing more than to curl up with Tyler and fall asleep. However, this was not the case. He found Tyler packing up stuff into a bag.  
“Tyler, where are we going...?”  
“Not we, Josh. You. You are going to _leave_ my fucking house” Tyler whipped around, showing that he was crying. Josh’s face was twisted in confusion and Tyler scoffed. Josh was really going to play dumb like that, wasn’t he?   
“Baby, what do you mean? What have I done...?” The drummer whispered, tears filling his eyes. Tyler laughed and pulled out the photo. Josh’s eyes furrowed in confusion as he looked up at Tyler  
“Baby th-“  
“Save your excuses, Joshua! I want you out of my fucking house right now!”  
“Tyl-“  
“No!”  
“Tyler please let me expla-“  
“You want to explain?! No, I don’t wanna fucking hear it! Get out of my house, Joshua!” He looked up at Josh, who was sobbing softly. Tyler glared at him angrily. Josh looked more wreaked than Tyler did, but that didn’t change his mind. It just made him more mad.  
“You have no right to be crying! You fucking did this, you broke my heart, you piece of shit! Now fucking GET. OUT!”  
“Ty-“  
 **SLAP**  
Josh’s eyes widened as he looked at Tyler, shocked. The man had hit him. Over a picture that wasn’t even real. It was edited. He grabbed his bag, walking down the stairs, sobbing all the way. The yellow-haired man shut the door, walking down the street to the closest bar. It’s when he got the notification that Tyler posted on twitter when he really lost it. He tagged Josh in the edited picture, with the caption, “Josh is out of the band for real this time. That’s what happens when you’re a lying, cheating, asshole. I’m holding auditions tomorrow” Josh began to sob, taking shot after shot, hoping Tyler would realize it was an edit and would call him, apologizing. But that call never came. So he decided to call someone else.  
Jenna.  
The phone rang five times before she picked up.   
“Joshua, sweetheart, I am so sorry..” The blonde spoke before the yellow-haired man could even say something. Of course she knew. Tyler posted about it.  
“It was a-an edit, Jen... h-he got mad over an edit...” He whimpered softly  
“Oh babe, he’ll realize his mistake, don’t you worry.”  
“J-Jen, I want t-to die... he l-left me and h-he was the o-one keeping me sane...”  
“Josh, don’t say that, please. Josh. Where are you. Can you tell me sweetheart?”  
“I-I’m at the b-bar we always g-go too..” He let out a sob, looking down at his feet.  
“Okay, Joshie. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Stay on the phone with me, okay?”  
“J-Jen, it hurts so b-bad... he h-hates me, Jen... h-he hates me so much!”  
“He doesn’t hate you, baby... he’s just really upset, okay? He’ll figure it out”  
“J-Jen, I’m out of the band...”  
“Not for long, babe. I’m almost there, can you go to the front?”  
“Y-Yeah... J-Jen, what if he doesn’t f-find out..?”  
“He will, Joshie. Don’t worry. I see you know, I’m pulling up.”  
“Okay.” Josh whispered, hanging up. He climbed into Jenna’s car, sobbing even harder.  
“Oh, Joshie... it’ll be okay. For now, we can go to my house and get you a bath and in bed, okay? I know it’s late, but you reak, honey”  
“O-Okay, Jen...” Josh curled up on the seat. Jenna took one look at the yellow-haired man and her heart broke for the boy. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. He had a bleeding mark on his cheek that was already bruised. The man looked frail and tiny as he whimpered.  
“Oh babe... I’m so sorry...”  
“I-It’s okay...” He whispered softly, closing his eyes tightly as Jenna drove to her house. Once they both were safe inside, Jenna drew him a bath. The blonde took his belongings and put them in her spare room, kissing his forehead and giving him a towel. Once she was out and the door was shut, Josh began to strip. He pulled off his shirt and pants, gently stepping into the warm water. After soaking in the bath for two hours, he stepped out, drying off and changing into boxers and one of Tyler’s hoodies that he had packed. When he walked out of the bathroom, Jenna was waiting for him with a cup of tea.  
“Here, Joshie... drink it. It’ll help you sleep.” The man took a timid sip, curling in on himself. Jenna thought he looked worse than a kicked puppy and it broke her heart. Once the drummer had finished his tea, she sent him off to sleep. She’d have a chat with Tyler in the morning about this.

~~~~~~~

Tyler woke up to pounding on his door. He whined, grabbing a blanket and wrapping his shirtless body in it  
“I’m coming, I’m coming!” The singer made his way down to the door, unlocking it. As soon as he opened it, Jenna burst inside.  
“You really fucked up, Tyler! You’re a dick!” She yelled, noticing how Tyler’s face turned red with anger.  
“I fucked up?! It was Josh who cheated, not me! You should be calling him a dick!”  
“Tyler Robert Joseph are you that stupid?! Josh was bawling when I called him, saying he wanted to die because of you! Because you got freaked out over an edited photo, slapped him, and didn’t even let him explain!” Tyler’s eyes widened as his jaw dropped.  
“Th-the photo... it wasn’t r-real?”  
“No! You would’ve known this if you answered your phone and listened to Josh!”  
“Oh god... I yelled at him and hit him oh god... oh god...”  
“He’s broken, Tyler... he never cheated. C’mon, get a shirt on and then we’ll go to my house and you can explain and apologize, okay?”  
“Okay... sounds good.” Tyler walked up to his room, pulling on a black shirt and walked back down  
“Ready?”  
“Yeah..”  
It took about ten minutes to get to Jenna’s house and in that time, Tyler was trembling. How could he have yelled at Josh like that? Why didn’t he let him explain? How could he have slapped Josh? He felt horrible now, he couldn’t even imagine how poor Josh was feeling.  
“What’s on your mind, Tyjo?”  
“I’m... I’m a bad boyfriend, Jenna... I hurt Josh so much just because of my anxiety. I should’ve at least listened to him or something... or looked at my phone..”  
“Oh, Ty... we all make mistakes. Yes you fucked up but I’m sure Josh will forgive you.”  
“Yeah, I hope...”

Josh woke up and the house was empty. He sighed, listening to the birds. His head was pounding and he wanted to throw up. The drummer heard the front door opening, then his door. He thought it was Jenna, until he hear their voice.  
“J-Joshie...?”  
It was Tyler. The drummer flinched at Tyler put his hand on his shoulder and it made the singers heart ache.  
“Sh-Shouldn’t you be at some auditions...?” Josh spoke meekly, turning to face Tyler. The singers eyes filled with tears when he saw Josh’s cheek was bruised.  
“Josh... I am so sorry... I.. I can’t believe I did that to you. It was a dick move and you have every right to hate me. I didn’t let you explain and I hurt you so much. I’m so sorry, baby boy...”  
“Ty... I- It’s okay..”  
“No it’s not, baby boy. I was such a dick. I love you baby, okay? Please don’t let my anxiety ruin that..”  
“Ty, I love you too...”  
“Y-You do...?”  
“Of course... now come and cuddle me? ‘M tired..”  
“Of course, baby...” Tyler hummed, kicking off his shoes and crawling into the bed with his drummer. He wrapped his arms around him and began to cuddle the boy tightly.

It was all going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to make a part two for this. Any ideas? I’d love to hear your feedback!


End file.
